


Ribbons in My Fingers and the Notion in the Air

by sksdwrld



Series: Bound with Love [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, men in corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has ulterior motives when he helps Mordred to dress, but they're with the best of intentions, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons in My Fingers and the Notion in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aithusa's/Camelot Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32854) by Miss Bekah_Rose. 



> For Comment_Fic's prompt "Black Ribbon"
> 
> I played in miss_bekahrose's Aithusa's/Camelot Night's Verse without permission. Any inconsistencies or errors are mine alone. I do recommend you check it out if you're into men in garters and corsets.
> 
> miss_bekahrose, I will put Leon back when I'm done with him but I'm keeping Mordred for myself. I'm not sorry.

Breathe out," Leon instructed, propping one foot between Mordred's legs and bracing it against the ottoman over which Mordred was bent.

Mordred shuddered as he exhaled and in that moment that his body flexed, devoid of breath, Leon pulled the black ribbons again, stretching them taut and to the point of breaking. A squeak escaped Mordred and Leon chuckled, knotting the ribbon tightly before it could slack.

"There you are, Sir Mordred." Leon said with a hearty slap to Mordred's back that sent the young man sprawling across the cushioned top of the ottoman.

Mordred gasped then and rolled onto his back, his chest heaving with each stilted breath. Leon's eyes travelled down Mordred's frame, made more feminine by the contricting corset he'd been fitted into. 

Leon leaned forward, wrapping his hands around Mordred's petite waist, checking the span. "Ten more centimetres and my thumbs could touch..."

"Fuck, Leon..." Mordred's eyelids fluttered as he breathed. "I _can't_."

"Maybe not now," Leon agreed, running his right hand over the boning, tweaking an exposed nipple on the way to Mordred's pretty pout. "But one of these days..."

Mordred licked his lips, wetting them, slicking the way for Leon's thumb to glide in. Mordred's wanton moan was cut short by a sharp rap on the door, which caused him to jump and then flush prettily.

"What is it?" Leon called, although this was Mordred's own dressing room.

"The boy's up in five..." a voice called through the door.

"Alright, he'll be there!"

"Leon!" Mordred protested weakly. "I can't breathe, how am I supposed to dance?"

"You'll find a way." Leon smiled warmly as he got to his feet. "You'll do it because Arthur demands it..."

Mordred held out his hand and Leon took it, pulling him to his feet. "I'll do it for you, because you asked me to."

Leon's hand curled around Mordred's nape, tugging him closer and he sucked at Mordred's mouth, leaving his lips glossy and plump. "You'll do it because you can. Now get out there and give me a show." He squeezed Mordred's buttocks and gave them a light swat.

Mordred's breathy laugh went straight to Leon's cock. "That too. But first...help me get dressed? It's supposed to be a strip tease; we don't want the customers to revolt."

Leon's eyes roved hungrily over him once more. "Ah, but Sir Mordred, you incite people to riot wherever you go."


End file.
